Spirit Force: Seraphic Gate
by Ace Neptune
Summary: After a difficult battle against Galen, Ace Neptune is sent into a coma and awakens in his inner world where he is to undertake a trial against the dark halves of the Six Heroes each time he falls asleep. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

The Inner World Once Again

After the battle with Galen Marek, Ace was left in a deep coma. The Sith assassin's power was so great, he forced Ace's consciousness to dive down deep into his body. Down, down… into his inner world.

"I never thought you would actually come back here again." a voice said as Phantom Ace appeared.

"Phantom Ace? But…" Ace said In surprise as he looked around.

"Relax. You accepted me, so we're not gonna fight. And you also cast off the parts of you that you didn't need. So now… I accept you. But they don't."

Suddenly a gate with seven symbols appeared behind them as Ace turned to it.

"What is that?" Ace asked.

"It's a Gate. A gate to the darker halves of your new power. When you fully embraced your Nephilim nature. Your Carnage forms turned into Celestial Arms. That power was also split into six warriors who will test you at different times when you are asleep. Such as now." Phantom Ace said. "The Gate is set to open. Your first test is the Trial of Fire, and your opponent is...Clyde."

The gate then opened as a Sea of Flames washed out.

(Cue: Killer Instinct- Inferno)

The flames then made Ace think to Fury's Core. Because this was his dreamscape, the flames made his inner world change from a blank space into that of Fury's Core.

A man that looked a bit similar to Vargas appeared and was wearing red and orange armor and carrying a giant sword with gold linings, and a blue crystal in the center guard along with two swords sheathed in shields of the same design that floated next to him on both sides.

"I am Clyde, The Supreme Blade, Vargas's Dark Half. If you want my aid, you must earn it in a battle of strength." Clyde said.

"Very well, then let us begin." Ace said drawing his Katana. "Here I go!" he said as he charged forward. "Double Slash!" he called slashing Reed upward then downward.

"That's your best? Try this!" Clyde said. "Flame Sword!" he called attacking with his sword as his floating shield blades automatically did the same.

"I have to use Lexida! Drown and Freeze!" Ace called summoning Lexida to his side. "This will give me the advantage."

"Then come!" Clyde called.

"Ice Age!" Ace called as a flurry of snow and ice formed around Clyde before an ice glacier burst out in its place. "Blade of Fury!" he called slashing at Clyde as he twirled Lexida before launching him into the air. "The Sky is pure as an ocean and cold as ice." he said as he glowed a blue aura. "Finishing Strike!" he called slicing through him as a snowstorm flurried around him before a glacier erupted underneath him. "Azure Sky!" he called as he resummoned his katana and sheath it causing the glacier to explode and turned to see Reed kneeling on the ground as the area around them turned to normal.

"Ugh… well done." Clyde said. "I had thought that after shedding your powers, you wouldn't be accustomed to fighting as the true Nephilim you are, but I was wrong. Clearly, you still have mastery over Muramasa Masamune and your new powers."

"I thank you, so what happens now?" Ace said.

"SInce I am Vargas's darker side, I cannot be called to assist you in battle. Light and Darkness cannot coexist on the summoned plane. So, I will give your Dandelga a new ability that will aid you in battle." Clyde said.

Just then, Dandelga appeared in front of Ace as it glowed a bright light before taking the form of a bow with magma patterns and a bowstring made of lava.

"Now rest, Ace Neptune. Your power is needed as much as possible." Clyde said.

"Thank you." Ace said as he disappeared and one of the symbols glowed on the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

The Frozen Blade, Corsair

After Francisca and Yuga's match against Ranma and Ochako, Ace went to sleep to prepare for the next round. As he fell asleep, he once again found himself in his inner world and saw Phantom Ace waiting for him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Phantom Ace asked.

"Well yes, it's nice seeing everyone happy after everything that's happened in the past month." Ace said.

"That's nice. But you still have work to do. It's time for your next trial. The Gate now opens for the Trial of Water and Ice." Phantom Ace said.

As soon as the gate opened, a massive blizzard came through and froze everything within the dreamscape. The sheer cold made the dreamscape thoughts change to the Crash Site as out came a woman that looked just like Selena, except she had a tiara on and wore a battle dress adorned with small pieces of armor, along with gauntlets and greaves as she held a blade that was slightly taller than her as it had crystals both embedded near the tip and the guard of it.

"So, you've finally arrived." she said. "My name is Corsair, of the Frozen Blade. I am the darker half of your ally, Selena of the Six Heroes, now, shall we begin?"

"Yes." Ace said as he drew Muramasa Masamune while Corsair looked at it for a moment before turning to him.

(Cue- Blizzetta 2nd Half- Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess)

"Double Slash!" Ace called striking upward and downward in quick succession.

"Not bad… my turn!" Corsair said. "Snow Blood!" she called slamming her blade onto the ground causing icicles to erupt before shattering in the area around them, slightly hitting Ace. "I'm not done. Freezing Nova!" she called jumping into the air and launching a rain of large ice crystals down onto Ace.

"Whoa!" Ace called as he dodged out of the way. "Burn them to ashes, Dandelga!" he called summoning Dandelga in its Bow Form. "Wave Motion!" he called firing two arrows that moved in a helix motion as it homed in on Corsair.

Corsair blocked the first arrow, but the second hit dead on the mark, dealing great damage. "Impressive, but, can you withstand this? Eternal Cocutus!" she called as she raised her sword into the air as a large serpent dragon entirely made of ice appeared before it launched toward Ace and struck him from many different directions.

"I can't dodge that… I have to fire back with Dandelga!" Ace said. "Behold the power of a star!" he said as he glowed a red aura and raised Dandelga into the air and fired an arrow into the sky as it darkened to show multiple glowing stars. "Finishing Strike...Shining Nova!" he called as the stars rained down at lightspeed and hit both the dragon and Corsair before exploding like a million stars.

"I am...impressed." Corsair said as she kneeled and stabbed her blade into the ground as a blue orb flew out of her and took the form of two chakrams with the blades made of ice. "That is the second form of Lexida, use it well. And one more thing, your sword, Muramasa Masamune, its true power and form will soon be released, once you face and conquer Atro and Magress's dark halfs." she said before disappearing with the snow as another symbol on the gate appeared as it closed.

"Muramasa Masamune's...true power and form?" Ace said as he looked at his Katana. "Just what could my sword actually be?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Emerald Sword Emperor

After the Semi-Finals between Zan, Francisca, and their partners, Ace once again decided to turn in and found himself back in his inner world and saw Phantom Ace waiting for him.

"It is time for the Trial of Earth, Ace. Your next opponent is Arth." Phantom Ace said as the Gate started to open.

"Wait, Corsair said something about Muramasa Masamune's "True Power & Form". What did she mean by that?" Ace asked.

"It will all be explained in due time after you face the dark halves of Atro and Magress, now prepare yourself!" Phantom Ace said as green leaves and wind poured out of the gate as Ace found himself in the great plains of Hyrule Field as he saw a man in armor that looked like Lance wearing a long scarf with the two tails flowing in the wind, and wielding two swords that had a chain connected to them.

"I am Arth, The Emerald Sword Emperor and Lance's Dark Half, come forth and show your true potential." Arth said as he readied his twin blades and Ace his sword.

(Cue- Hidden Mountain & Forest- Super Smash Bros Brawl)

"Cyclone Blade!" Ace called as he spiraled skyward while swinging his sword.

"Evergreen Chain Strike!" Arth called as he attacked from a distance with his blades as they hit Ace.

"Raging Strike!" Ace called as he jumped into the air and switched to Dandelga as he dived down, heavily damaging Arth.

"Hmph, impressive, but let's see if you can withstand this. Jadeath Geminion!" Arth called as he then slashed through Ace in multiple directions before dealing a single multi slash attack, gravely injuring him.

"I can't give up now, everyone's counting on me, and I won't let them down!" Ace said as he stood up and switched to the Chakram Forms of Lexida as he glowed a blue aura. "The Sky is pure as an ocean and cold as ice. Finishing Strike...Azure Sky!" he called as he threw his chakrams as they automatically circled around Arth and slashing through him before he became trapped in a huge glacier as the chakrams flew back to Ace and turned back into Muramasa Masamune as he sheathed it, causing the glacier to shatter.

"Well done...you have earned my strength, use it to help your friends down the long road ahead." Arth said as he disappeared and left behind a bundle of throwing knives as they turned into an orb and flew into Ace while the area returned to normal and the third seal on the gate lit up.


	4. Chapter 4

The Storm-Bringer

"What a fiery day this was…" Ace said as he appeared in the Inner World.

"But now from a fiery battle to a battle in a hurricane. You now face… the Storm Bringer." Phantom Ace said.

The Gate then opened as Black Clouds and Thunderbolts raged out and engulfed the whole area. Ace then found himself standing in Devils Landing.

(Cue-Hinnamatoom-Killer Instinct)

"So, you have finally come." A male voice said as Ace turned to see a red-eyed man with long blonde hair, some in braids wearing noble clothing, with pointed ears, along with a strange tattoo on his forehead. There was no weapon seen on him as only lightning surged from his palms.

"Are you the Storm Bringer?" Ace asked.

"That I am. My name is Tevarius, and I am here to test your strength." Tevarius said. "Be warned, for I am the Dark Incarnate of Eze, and my Magic shall descend upon you like a raging storm." he said as he levitated into the air. "Let's begin."

"Stampede Slash!" Ace called as he charged forward and dealt a horizontal cut.

Tevarius caught the slash with his bare hands and tossed Ace into the air. "Can you endure this? Arcing Lightning Dance!" he called as lightning formed around Ace and danced around him, electrocuting him.

"Gotta redirect the energy…!" Ace said equipping Drevas in the form of gauntlets. "Hammer of Might!" he called sending the lightning back down as a big ball of energy onto Tevarius.

Tevarius endured the attack as best he could, breaking through the assault. "Very impressive, but how about this?! Celestial's Fury!" he called as stars appeared in the sky and rained down a hammer of thunder and lightning onto Ace before it exploded. "That is the judgment of the stars."

"You're strong…" Ace said trying to stay upright after the assault.

"And you're quite resilient. But it will only take one more attack to finish you." Tevarius said. "My Finishing Strike! Heaven-Sundering Roar!" he called as the silhouette of a dragon appeared over him as he launched a large beam of lightning at Ace.

"I have no choice… lend me your full power, Lance!" Ace said summoning Drevas again as he glowed green. "The earth rumbles, and the wind rages. Finishing Strike...Gaia's Wrath!" he called jumping high into the air and coming back down as he slammed his fist into the ground as the earth began to rumble as it raged towards Tevarius and engulfed him.

"Well done. Your connection to the four cardinal elements is strong. With my defeat, you have gained a new power in the force of Lighting. You now have mastery over Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning. Your real challenge awaits you on your next visit, the Trial of Light and Darkness." Tevarius said. "There you will face the opposites to Atro and Magress."

"Who are they?" Ace asked.

"The opposite of Atro, is named the Holy Sword, Fina, as for Magress, his opposite is known as the Ebony Black Emperor, Regulus." Tevarius said.

"Fina… could it be…" Ace said left wondering as he gained a new form to Batootha. Before his eyes, it changed from an Axe, to a Javelin. "A spear, but the kind you use to throw long distances. This will come in handy."

The symbol representing Lightning on the gate lit up, as the elements of Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning formed lines and connected to each other, leaving only three darkened symbols remaining.


	5. Chapter 5

The Holy Sword and Ebony Black Emperor

"So now we're allies with Walhart's army and are on our way to meet Validar." Ace said.

"Yes, which is why you will need to complete this trial to prepare for the battles ahead." Phantom Ace said.

The Gate soon opened as streams of light and darkness poured out as it engulfed the area.

"So, you have finally made it to us." a male voice said. "It's time for you to face light and darkness."

(Cue- Temperance and Vengeance-Killer Instinct)

In a flash of light and shrouded shadows, the City of Dawn appeared. In front of Ace was a woman with blonde hair in knight armor and transparent wings behind her and behind Ace was a man in dark armor with the helmet concealing his face as he held a large sword.

"I am known as Fina. I am the counterpart of Atro. I am known as the Holy Sword because of my abilities that healed innocent people. The one behind you is Regulus." Fina said.

"I am Magress's counterpart, also known as the Ebony Black Emperor. Together both Fina and I are known as The Twin Knights of the Morning Star." Regulus said.

"Forgive us for choosing to fight you together. We believed the best way to test your connection to Light and Darkness was battling us at the same time. Together we are stronger than we are individually. I hope you are prepared." Fina said summoning her sword.

"I would take Fina's advice. For unlike the others, we will not hold back." Regulus said as a demonic black skull appeared behind him as he summoned six more blades identical to the one he was holding. "Show us what power you possess!"

The two of them charged as Ace drew Muramasa Masamune as he clashed with both Fina and Regulus, blocking and parrying their strikes.

"Brace yourself, Nephilim. You've never faced opponents like us before!" Regulus said directing his summoned swords. "Shadow Sword 'Judgement!'" he called as the swords attacked Ace.

"Crescent Mirage!" Ace called slashing his sword in front of him as he launched spectral swords and countered the attack.

"Diospada!" Fina called firing a beam of light in front of her towards Ace.

"Aah!" Ace cried out as he was hit by the attack before executing a backflip recovery. "They're giving me no room to breathe. I have to use both Urias and Leomurg for this." he said summoning them both.

"Using both Urias and Leomurg, I see." Fina said.

"I'll use them both, and defeat you!" Ace said.

"So is getting stronger all you desire?" Regulus asked. "How far are you willing to go to obtain this strength? Do you need it to protect your comrades? Or… perhaps you want to become stronger to reach their levels."

"Once you have all this power, what will you do with it? Power will consume you if you do not use it wisely." Fina said.

"I will not seek anymore power, not after what that led me to. I merely wish to see where my true strength lies, and unlock the secrets of Muramasa Masamune's true form." Ace said.

"To understand what that blade means to you, you first must defeat us!" Regulus said. "Fina!"

"Yes. Finale Spada!" Fina called as she flew high into the air and formed a magic circle in front of her as she fired a larger beam of light down onto Ace.

"Be ravaged by the darkness!" Regulus said. "Deep Shadow Sword 'Hades Emperor!'" he called as the skull appeared in front of him and let out a piercing scream unleashing a powerful area of effect attack.

"It is done. He couldn't have survived both of them." Fina said.

"No, wait…." Regulus said as the two saw Ace had defended with both Urias and Leomurg. He spun Leomurg around to create a rotating barrier that blocked Fina's Finale Spada. Urias was used to create a shield of light that protected him from Regulus's Hades Emperor.

"My turn." Ace said twirling both staff and scythe. "I shall bring the judgement of Devaloka to your soul! Urias, rain down the light of Nirvana, and Leomurg, cut through with the shadows of Gehenna." he said as a white and black aura formed around him. "Divine Assault...Nirvana's Gehenna!"

With Urias, he blasted a beam of light at Regulus, accompanied by a shower of light bolts from above. Whilst with Leomurg, he slashed at Fina with a wave of darkness.

"It's over!" Ace said as an orb of light and darkness formed around the two before it exploded as Fina and Regulus were seen kneeling on the ground after the light died down.

"Well done. You have prevailed." Regulus said.

"You are very skilled." Fina said. "And now, your rewards." she said as Urias and Leomurg transformed.

In Urias's place was a Whip as it had a prismatic glow to it and for Leomurg, it took the shape of a triple barreled, triple cylindered revolver that had a small dog's head in place of the iron sights on each barrel and a silver chain in the shape of a three headed dog that hung at the bottom of the handle.

"And now, you said you wanted to know the power that sleeps in your sword?" Fina asked.

"Yes." Ace said.

"Truth be told… Muramasa Masamune has no higher level." Regulus said. "But we know of its true name."

"You see, the true test of this gate wasn't to strengthen you. It was to remind you of your abilities as a Nephilim." Fina said. "Before you realized your true strength was within, you had always relied on using other skills. The songs of Azura, Carnage Forms, Blades that others have wielded. These skills made you avert your eyes to who you are, and what you truly wield."

"I see." Ace said as Muramasa Masamune glowed as its designs changed.

"Muramasa Masamune is your true sword. Breidablik, your true gun. But now it is time for you to know the real name of your Katana." Regulus said.

"Muramasa's true name is…" Fina said as Muramasa Masamune changed into a double edged blade of pure energy solidified as a small blue gem glowed at the bottom of it, as the handle was thin and had grey linings along with a black rope tied around on the bottom. "...Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Named after the sword that slayed Yamato no Orochi."

"Incredible." Ace said in awe.

"This sword is the connection to your Celestial Arms. Your true sword. Never forget who you are." Fina said.

"I won't. Thank you." Ace said as three more symbols on the gate glowed, as only one remained showing two figures standing back to back as if it was a reflection.


End file.
